


Llamada

by Annhem



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annhem/pseuds/Annhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una llamada que revela una preocupación. La respuesta a sus incansables cavilaciones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamada

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble. Una cosa poca. No sé, de pronto me vino la idea y la escribí. Ojalá les agrade.

Tiempos difíciles.

Lo son, ciertamente.

Aki observa a través del ventanal esa ciudad de apariencia insomne, pero indudablemente, mucho más tranquila que la agitada capital nipona. Osaka fue el mejor lugar en donde alojar lo que en principio fue un sueño, luego su proyecto y trabajo. Osaka es el tipo de ciudad que te ofrece lo que una capital podría, pero también, la tranquilidad de no ser exactamente una. Osaka es el lugar donde conoció a sus demás compañeros.

El vaso de whisky en mano. Ensimismado con la mirada perdida en las luces de afuera, llevó el cristal ligeramente húmedo a sus labios con la clásica parsimonia que caracteriza a su persona, esa paz que parece inquebrantable sin importar la situación que se presente... sea el caos de una emergencia o un acto tan simple, tan banal como lo es degustar la bebida. Dos cubos de hielo recién puestos danzan y chocan en ese sutil movimiento provocando un eco suave que irrumpe el silencio, pero que pasa a segundo plano cuando el licor toca suavemente en una insultante caricia el labio superior antes de ingresar finalmente a su boca. El ardor en la garganta, acostumbrada ya luego de haber bebido un vaso, fue el analgésico a sus disonantes pensamientos que no llegan a ningún sitio, porque tampoco tienen un punto de partida demasiado exacto.

Un suspiro quedo escapó. Sostiene de los bordes el vaso a la altura de su barbilla. El reflejo en el cristal logra desconectarlo abruptamente de esa maraña que se empecina en torturarlo segundo a segundo como una espiga que se ciñe a su cuello por mero placer, mas frente a él los hielos se encargaron de recordarle un detalle en el cual no había reparado hasta el momento: el contenido es whisky, y hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no seleccionaba ese licor para adormecer sus preocupaciones.

La última vez fue en casa de Kei.

_Kei._

Lleva una semana sin hablar con él. El chico tampoco ha hecho aparición por alguna vía. Los demás tampoco lo han mencionado en las conversaciones triviales de las cuales suele ser un simple testigo porque no es raro en él mantenerse al margen o concentrado en documentos con respecto a la empresa y demás trabajo; conversaciones llevadas a cabo en encuentros aleatorios con ellos en estos últimos días, _sin él_. Por un breve segundo pensó que es como si no existiera.

Absurdo, se dijo, Kei es tangible, real. Existe. Puede _tocarlo_.

En _ese_ segundo la credibilidad de nueve años de vida se vio amenazada. La realidad flaqueó repentinamente como queriendo burlarse de su estabilidad.

Pero Aki es racional y lógico, sólo tiene conjeturas descabelladas cuando el aburrimiento le puede. Siempre en silencio, con un rostro que parece jamás cambiar de expresión. Impasible.

Tomó el móvil de la mesa a un par de metros tras dejar el vaso sobre ésta y marcó rápidamente los dígitos en la pantalla.

Nueve años y Kei sigue siendo un chico práctico que no ha cambiado el número de teléfono, a diferencia de Mizuki y Mao.

El sonido de la línea desocupada.

— _Diga._

Aki supo que contestó sin ver el remitente, lo que le hizo intuir que seguramente estaría haciendo algo. Mas tres tonos de espera también le dijeron que no está demasiado ocupado.

—Kei.

— _Oh. Aki_ —silencio. Por breves segundos pudo oír el sonido de la respiración calma en el auricular—. _¿Pasa algo?_

—¿Está todo en orden? —Finalmente preguntó.

— _Sí, ¿por allá? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?_

—Bien —hizo una pausa. Pudo escuchar un suave barullo de fondo y pronto el aliento algo más claro, algo más fuerte. Quizás habría cambiado el teléfono a la otra oreja y lo sostiene contra el hombro. La curiosidad de si acaso Kei tiene las manos ocupadas llegó de golpe, pero no quiso concentrarse en eso—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

— _Lamento no haber aparecido esta semana._

Aki guardó silencio cuando escuchó su voz en un tono tan casual y despreocupado.

Kei también ha callado.

Y es que explicaciones no hay muchas, porque a quienes habían llamado siempre ha sido a Mao y a él. Y Mao había aparecido con Mizuki un par de veces porque incluso en días libres suelen juntarse. Tsurugi por otro lado llamó a Aki unos días para estar al tanto de las situaciones y ha sido el Jueves cuando apareció en la sala donde suelen reunirse para discutir uno que otro asunto que concierna al grupo, por intención propia. Mas lo cierto es que no se solicitó la presencia ni de Mizuki, ni de Tsurugi, ni de Kei. No es deber de Kei aparecerse ni mucho menos llamar en esa semana que les dieron para descansar y, sobre todo, alejarse del trabajo y las redes tras el anuncio de su futuro _hiatus_ en Septiembre.

—Tranquilo, voy a colgar. Cuídate, Kei.

El eco de su voz aún retumba en los oídos, y se dio cuenta de que en realidad extraña escucharlo.

 _Quiere_ verlo.

Y eso que le mantuvo preocupado sin razón aparente siempre tuvo un fondo, un color, una voz y un aroma. Una presencia particular que logra obnubilar sus sentidos.

De un trago consumió el resto de bebida y dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Los hielos a merced de la temperatura de esa noche de primavera.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se fue a dormir temprano.


End file.
